A Lover's Kiss
by REiO-LoV3
Summary: Will Allegra just live through the torture or fall in love with the man of her dreams? Adult Content as a warning, it will start out a bit fast, but bear with me...i'm still learning! :p r&r please!
1. Valentine’s Day Surprise

There's love in the air this valentine's day in the SSX circuit…well, for some people…

"Dang…Allegra hasn't said anything all day. Do you think she's mad at me?" Viggo was very nervous…he was about to ask the girl of his dreams out on a date and she's nowhere to be found. "Relax dude!" Mac said with a grin. "Allegra likes to keep em waiting! Believe me…" Viggo laughed, but wasn't convinced…

Meanwhile, Allegra was cleaning up from her interesting battle with Griff…they were _supposed_ to race down peak 1 together but got into a snowball fight instead. "Allegra, are you descent? " Psymon's voice rang across her apartment. Allegra quickly threw a towel around herself. "Come in Psymon!" "This won't take long…" Psymon said his eyes cast toward the floor. "You know that Vig is looking for you right?" Allegra seemed amazed. "_Viggo Rolig _is looking for me? Wow…that's new." She laughed a little. "Yeah, so he's down by the lodge…when you're ready that is!" Psymon added quickly. Allegra laughed. "Thanks Psymon…I'll see you later." Psymon said goodbye and exited…catching himself on the doorframe on the way out.

It was already 1:45 and Viggo was pacing by now. He had asked Psymon to tell Allegra to meet him at 12:00…and Allegra was nowhere in sight. "I guess she doesn't care about me right now…" Viggo said sadly. Ha started to leave when he heard his name. "Viggo! Now don't you go leaving on me when I just get here!" Allegra said cheerfully, giving Viggo a hug. "So, what did you what to talk to me about?" Viggo swallowed. Allegra hadn't removed her arms from around his neck…the closeness was making him nervous again. "Well…I uh, was wondering if you would like to go to the v-day party at Mac's tonight?...with me that is." Viggo held his breath as he awaited Allegra's answer. "Hmm…ok Viggo. I'll go with you." Viggo was shocked. "YOU WILL! I mean, you really will?" Allegra laughed, kissing Viggo on the cheek. "Let that seal our deal Vig." Viggo knew he was blushing.

Later on that night, Viggo showed up at Allegra's apartment to pick her up. A wondrous sight greeted him. "Allegra…you look…beautiful!" Viggo exclaimed, taking a step back to get a good look at her. She was dressed in a red semi-tight, sleeveless dress with pointed red heels and a string of beautiful pearls around her neck. "Heh…well thank you Viggo…your pretty hot yourself…" she grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him inside. "Whoa Al…don't we have to get to the party first?" Allegra gave Viggo a devious smile. "The party can wait…" before Viggo could protest, Allegra had him on top of her kitchen counter and her lips crushed to his. Viggo's heart jumped.

He grasped Allegra's arms, in a vain attempt to pull her off him. "Oh come on Vig…you _know_ you want it." She said seductively as she ran her hands down Viggo's chest. Viggo didn't say a word as Allegra unbuttoned his shirt. They kissed again but this time, Viggo took control. He flipped Allegra over so he was on top. "Your right Al…I do want it." He ran his hands up her body, lifting her dress up. Their mouths met, tongues wrestling for dominance. Allegra pulled his shirt off as he unzipped her dress. "You know …" Allegra said when they finally came up for air. "The bed in _much_ nicer..." Viggo just grinned. He slipped his hands under her thighs and pulled her close to his body. "Allow me." Viggo carried her into the bedroom.

Once Viggo had set Allegra down, she grabbed a remote to her boom box and turned it on. "Thought we could use a little music…" Viggo smiled as she pushed him onto the bed, straddling his chest. Their heated kiss sent a cold chill down Viggo's spine. His hard-on throbbed painfully as Allegra teasingly glided over it. "Damn Al…" Viggo threw his head back in a mix of pain and pleasure. "What? Am I hurting you?" Allegra teased as she flicked her tongue around his ear. Viggo groaned loudly as Allegra licked and bit his neck. Viggo grabs her arms and flips her over, pinning her arms to the bed. "Geez Vig…kinky are we?" they both could feel it…the lust for each other building inside them. "Are you ready for this?" Viggo's question startled her. Until now she hadn't even thought of crossing the line with Viggo…"I…" she loses herself in his blue eyes. "I'm ready." That was all Viggo needed to know. He pulled Allegra into a kiss and unzipped his pants. Allegra positioned herself under Viggo and wrapped her arms around Viggo's chest, bracing herself. Viggo spread her legs and entered her warmth. Allegra recoiled slightly as Viggo entered. "Are you ok?" Viggo asked, releasing her mouth. Allegra ran her hands down Viggo's arms, scratching him as she went. Viggo grinned as he thrust hard into Allegra, causing her to groan loudly. "Faster…" her plea was soon met. Viggo's thrusts quickened. Their hips swayed together. Allegra ran her nails down Viggo's back when he found her sweet spot. They were both reaching their climax. Allegra's back arched, rubbing her sweaty body against his. "Viggo…I think…." Her words were suppressed by a moan of pleasure and pain. She knew she was climaxing and her heart was racing. In one last burst of strength, Allegra pulled Viggo into a heated kiss. And through his lips, she could feel his racing heart beating in time with hers...

The next morning, Allegra awoke to find her whole body aching, her head especially. "Finally you're awake…geez, I was getting worried about ya!" Viggo was standing in the bedroom doorway, with nothing on but his jeans. "Viggo…did we…you know…" Allegra was so confused she couldn't even form her words. But Viggo seemed to understand. "Heh…yeah we did. And boy are you good!" Viggo exclaimed as he plopped down on the bed next to her. Allegra put her head in her hands. "Crap…" Viggo laughed and put his arm around her. "Hey! Don't go crying now! You started it!" he lifted her chin and kissed her gently. Passion swelled inside her and she wanted kiss him back, but she pulled away. "What's wrong Al?" She looked up at him. "Vig…how…didn't you have any condoms on you?!" Viggo was caught off guard. "Wha?! Wait a minute you attacked _me!_ Like I had any freakin idea that we were gonna _do it_ last night!!" Allegra shot out of the bed furious. "And you didn't think to ask _me_ if I had any damn condoms?! Geez Viggo…" Viggo got up just as fast and as furious. "Well excuse my ass for being so horny and not being able to think straight!" He ran his hand through his hair, eyes looking everywhere except at Allegra. "And I still can't concentrate when you're standing in front of me in your damn underwear!!" Allegra could feel her face growing hot and her eyes tearing up. Suddenly self-conscious, she grabbed for the t-shirt and spongebob PJs next to her nightstand and clumsily pulled them on. Instantly Viggo feels like an ass for yelling at her. "Shit, I'm sorry Al…don't start crying now…look, I'll drive ya to a grocery store and we can go pick up on of those…pee stick things." Allegra laughs despite her tears as she pulls the t-shirt over her head. "Vig…it's called a _pregnancy test_…" Viggo laughs at himself. "See, proves how dumb I am!" He grabbed his shirt off a chair. "Now let's go…I don't think anyone else is up yet." Allegra looked at Viggo for a minute, wondering if he was being truthful or not. "Viggo…before we go, there's something I need to tell you." She sits down on the bed and motions for him to sit. "Alrightly…" Viggo pulls up a chair and sits in front of Allegra. "What's up beautiful?" she can't help but smile at this. Viggo always seemed to make her smile. "Well…for starters you weren't my first…a long time ago, I met this guy named Parker. We dated for a few months…and then he popped the question one night in my living room…after we had been making out." She paused to study Viggo's face. His eyes were focused on her, listening intently. _Maybe…he'll be different. _She thought. "At the time I was 16, reckless and curious…so we did it…right there in my parent's living room while they were gone." More tears came to her eyes. She reached to wipe them away but Viggo beat her to it. His smile just about made Allegra melt. "You don't have to talk about it right now…" she could tell Viggo's concern was real. She shook her head and took Viggo's hand. "No, I need to tell you…" she took a shaky breath, squeezing his hand. "A few days later I took a pregnancy test and it turned out negative…and I went to tell Parker….but I couldn't find him anywhere." She couldn't say anything else. She collapsed crying her heart out on Viggo's shoulder. "Al…Parker was a fucking deadbeat for leaving you…whether you were pregnant or not." he pulls her closer and kisses her head. "But I'm not like that…and if this pregnancy test fails…I won't leave you…ever…"


	2. At the Store

"Alright…do you want to go get it or should I?" Viggo asked sarcastically when he parked his motorcycle outside of the convince store. "How bout we _both_ go in…me to find, you to pay…" she laughed at the face Viggo made. "Alright…I see how it is…" He turned his back and pretended to pout. Allegra laughed and pulled on his arm. "Come on you big baby…before the world wakes up."

As they walk into the store, Viggo wraps his arm around Allegra's waist. "Viggo, what are you…" before she could finish, Viggo pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately. The familiar feeling flooded into Allegra and for a moment, see completely forgot everything around her.

Sooner that Allegra would have liked, Viggo broke up the romantic moment. "Whew! Looks like they didn't recognize me…Ok then, shall we go?" before he could get away, Allegra grabbed his arm. "Hold it buddy! What was that all about?!" Viggo didn't answer, but the concern in his eyes spoke volumes. "Uh…don't we gotta get that test before…" "Don't change the subject Viggo!" if looks could kill, than Viggo would be dead a dozen times by now. "Ok, look I _kinda_ used you as a distraction but it's no big ok?" "What?! And who in God's name were you hiding from?" Viggo was silent again. "Look, can I tell you at the hotel? I mean, we're kinda tight on time…" Viggo started to turn around but Allegra pulled him back. "Oh no you don't! Your gonna tell me on the way." She linked her arm in his tightly and started walking toward the women's aisle, _very_ slowly. Viggo was squirming, trying to get away but Allegra held fast. "So Vig…you were saying?" Viggo glared at her but continued anyway. "Shit…I used to date this girl…and the relationship ended badly and now she's out to get me and she was coming right at us and the only thing I could think of was the hid behind you…so that explains the kiss." Allegra stared at him expectantly, knowing there was more. Viggo groaned. "I really hate when women do that!" Allegra smiled but still waited for him to finish. "Well? Why is she out to get you? Did you do something bad to her?" Viggo's gaze shifted to the floor. "Well, sort of…I got really drunk one night at a party and…well, I slept with one of her best friends." Allegra could only stare at him. "You seem to do that a lot huh?" Viggo jerked his arm from her grasp, pissed. "And how the hell would you know?" Allegra put her hands on her hips. "I _don't_ Viggo I was just joking!" Viggo crossed his arms and grumbled something, staring at the floor again. Allegra smirked. He could be such a child sometimes…but that was probably a reason she was so attracted to him. She walked over to him, rubbing his shoulders. "C'mon you baby…let's get this over with." She started to walk off but Viggo grabbed her arm. "Al…are you mad at me? Ya know, for using you and all…" She smiled at him. "No Viggo. And I forgive you…you can't help that you're such a dork." Viggo gave her a funny look. "A _dork_ huh?" he chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Well, can't really deny it can I?"

When they got back to the room, the air was thick with tension. "Well, I'm gonna go piss on this stick…." Viggo smirked at Allegra's bluntness. "Alrighty…you go do that." Even though she smiled, Viggo could sense the fear and hesitation in her eyes. He smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "And remember Al…no matter what…I'll be here."

About five minutes later Allegra emerges from the bathroom with the test strip pressed against her chest. Viggo met her halfway. "So? Are we preggo or what?" Allegra was silent. She moved closer to Viggo, resting her head against his chest as she forced herself to breathe. "Al?" she looked into his blue eyes, tears welling in hers. "I…I haven't looked yet."

With shaking hands, Allegra opened her hands and looked down at the test strip.


	3. Back at the Hotel

LYRICS: Your Everything - Keith Urban and an insert from Hello - Hawk Nelson

One pink line. "Whew! Glad that's over!" Viggo lets out a sigh of relief and collapses onto the couch. Allegra smiled weakly. A mixture of emotions was stirring inside of her. As if reading her mind, Viggo took her hands in his and smiled up at her. "Why so glum Al?" He kissed her hands. "We're in the clear…aren't we?" Without a word, Allegra sat down on the couch next to Viggo. She had no idea how to put her feelings into words. Viggo wrapped his arm around her and rested his cheek against her forehead. "It's ok Al…you don't have to tell me right now." Tears swelled in Allegra's eyes again as she pushes him away. "No Viggo…we shouldn't…." Viggo looked at her in confusion. "Al…are you ok? You've been acting really weird since last night…" "I'm fine! It's just…I don't think…we shouldn't be together…" Viggo leaped of the couch with rage. "What in the hell is wrong with you! All I did was care for you and now I'm getting kicked out?" Allegra stood defensively. "_Cared_ for me? If you'd _cared_ for me then we wouldn't have…" Viggo cut in. "Oh don't you go pulling that shit again!" he raked his fingers through his hair and sighed, letting go of his anger. "Al…you know that I love and care for you…why are you pushing me away?" Allegra was silent for a moment. "I just…don't think we should continue to see each other…we're too different…" Viggo stared at her in disbelief. "You think we're too _different?!_ How in the hell do you think that?!" Allegra let out a frustrated sigh. "Viggo, don't make me explain…just accept the fact that we're too different and go on with life." Allegra knew by Viggo's silence that he was crushed and hurt. "But Al…you _are_ my life…at least, I _thought_ you were…" Viggo's voice was barely audible as he walked toward the door. Allegra held back her tears as Viggo silently gathered his things and headed out. He was halfway out the door when he suddenly stopped momentarily. "Just to let ya know…there's a CD on your counter…thought you'd like it…" Allegra didn't even look at him as he left and closed the door quietly behind him.

Allegra went into her room and found the CD next to a note:

_Dear Al,_

_I made ya this CD…it's a mix of songs I found that made me think of you…_

_I know that probably sounds corny but it's true. I guess what I'm trying to say is…_

_I love you. I have ever since we first met…So, I hope you like the CD_

_& I hope we can become something more than just friends…_

_Viggo_

Once again, tears fell from Allegra's eyes. "Oh Viggo…" She let out a ragged sigh and with shaky fingers, slid Viggo's Gift into the player.

"…_Every time I want to say Hello_

_Every time I want to stay, I go_

_Can't ever find the words to let you know_

_Sometimes you play my mind a million times…"_

Allegra laughed a little at Viggo's choice. "Heh, Hawk Nelson…good pick Vig…" She pressed the skip button. As the next song began to play, emotion surged through Allegra nearly crushing her heart.

"_The first time I looked in your eyes I knew  
I would do anything thing for you  
The first time you touched my face I felt  
What I've never felt with anyone else  
I wanna give back what you've given to me  
And I wanna witness all of your dreams  
Now that you've shown me who I really am  
And I wanna be more than just your man_

I wanna be the wind that fills your sails  
Be the hand that lifts your veil  
Be the moon that moves your tides  
And the sun coming up in your eyes  
Be the wheel that never rusts  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you been dreaming of and more  
So much more I wanna be your everything

When you wake up I'd be the first thing you see  
And when it gets dark you can reach out to me  
I'd cherish your words  
And I'd finish your thoughts  
And I'll be your compass when you get lost

I wanna be the wind that fills your sails  
Be the hand that lifts your veil  
Be the moon that moves your tides  
And the sun coming up in your eyes  
Be the wheel that never rusts  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you been dreaming of and more  
So much more I wanna be your everything

I'd be the wheel that never rusts  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you been dreaming of and more  
So much more I wanna be your everything  
I wanna be your everything  
I wanna be your everything_"_

By the end of the song, Allegra had surrendered to the wrenching sobs that she had suppressed while Viggo was leaving. She curled up in the floor letting the tears flow from her eyes. "Oh Viggo…why'd you do that! Dammit!" she continued crying until a voice silenced her. "Allegra? What the hell are you doing in the floor crying your damn eyes out?"" Allegra looked up to see Brett Murray, a fellow boarder with a bad attitude and a painful memory of her past, standing in her doorway. "Brett…what are you…" then she remembered. The terrible event that happened before Viggo had come to get her. She quickly wiped the tears away. "I thought you'd…left after Viggo…?" she took a deep breath, trying to calm her raging heartbeat. "Heh…you and me both know that I was too drunk to go anywhere last night." Allegra laughed half-heartedly. "Oh yea…I forgot…" Brett walked closer, sitting on the bed beside Allegra. His tone suddenly grew serious. "He shouldn't have come here Al…you never should've said you'd go with him." Allegra swallowed pretending that her mouth was dry but really suppressing her fear. "Brett, you surprised me too…I had no idea you were coming or bringing alcohol!" Instantly Allegra regretted her words. Brett grabbed Allegra's chin in his vice grip, forcing her to look at him. His face was calm but Allegra could see the fury burning in his eyes. "But there's a big damn difference between your man and a skirt-chaser!" He released her chin, the anger slowly rising in his voice. "You better be glad I've decided not to beat your ass for what you did last night with him." Brett laughs to himself. "And all the bullshit about not leaving you if that test fails…Heh, you know well as I do that he was lying through his damn teeth." Allegra remained silent through Brett's little rant. Took abuse after abuse about Viggo and how much of a coward he is. She bowed her head, trying not to show Brett that she was crying for Viggo. "…Allegra! Get you damn head up!" Brett grabbed a handful of Allegra's hair, pulling her head back. Allegra silently whimpered. "You listen when you're spoken to, got it!" he yanked her head back farther, exposing her neck like a wolf going in for the kill. Allegra shook her head, wincing at the pain. An evil smile spread across Brett's lips. "That's my good girl…" he leaned in and placed a kiss on her neck. The sudden switch of mood sent a chill down Allegra's spine. _The calm before the storm_...

Brett smiled lovingly as he pulled her up into his arms; tracing her jaw with his index finger. "Now, you need to get a bit more sleep. You've got a packed afternoon of races." Allegra nodded again afraid of saying anything that would provoke him. He smiled again, kissing her softly on the forehead. "Here, let me help you…" Brett pulled Allegra to her feet; then swept her up into his arms in one swift motion. He walked over to the bed and gently set her down. "Thank you Brett." Allegra said softly. Brett nodded, but instead of leaving the room, Brett gently pushed her onto her back. Allegra complied only because she feared what he would do to her if she fought. Then, he straddled her waist and pinned her hands above her. Allegra panicked. "Brett, what are you-" before she could finish, Brett kissed her roughly, his tongue plunging into her mouth nearly gagging her. His hands roamed her body like hungry sharks circling their prey. Allegra tried to push him off but was too weak. When Brett had tugged loose the drawstring on her PJs she had had enough. "Brett! Please, stop it!" Allegra exclaimed, trying to push his hand away from her pants. But Brett didn't stop; he continued to undress her, succeeding in getting off her pants. Tears swelled in Allegra's eyes as she tried to stop Brett's lustful actions, squirming when she heard his zipper move. Realizing that she was trying to get away, Brett pressed his body against her, pinning Allegra beneath him. "And where do you think you're going huh?" Brett didn't wait for her to answer. He forced his tongue into her mouth once again, distracting her while he pulled down her underwear. Without breaking the kiss, Brett positioned himself above her; sliding both hands down the inside of her thighs. After Brett released her mouth, Allegra groaned in frustration and fatigue not even bothering to fight back as Brett pulled her legs apart. She'd given up. There was no point in fighting back an abusive, possessive sex-addict. Tears flowed from here eyes as she thought of Viggo. He had been so kind to her and considered her feelings. She continued crying as Brett entered her. The usual pain swelled in Allegra's stomach but she ignored it. The only rebellion left was for her to be non-responsive toward him…that drove him crazy. Brett chuckled at her. "There you go again…trying to ignore the feeling pulsing from me into you." He gripped her throat, squeezing hard enough to cut off her air. He forced her to look at him as he thrust hard into her, watching happily at the pain that flashed in her eyes. "What? Don't I get to screw my own girlfriend? Or did you sell yourself to that Swedish bastard?" He squeezed her throat harder, digging his nails into her skin. He laughed at her pain and her tears. "Just a little scream Al…like ya used to do before you became a whore." He tortured her by trailing his tongue up the side of her face and around the outside of her ear. He let go of her neck, leaving bruises where his hand had been. Brett captured her in another kiss as he ran his hands all over her body. Finally, Allegra could feel that Brett was about to climax. She groaned in his mouth, the pain inside her growing too much to bear. She gripped Brett's hair, trying to suppress the screams in her throat. But she was unsuccessful. She screamed as he released inside her; collapsing in a sweaty pile. They remained silent for a few moments, breathing hard. Finally Brett laughed. "That's a good little bitch…knows exactly where she belongs…beneath me with her legs open." All Allegra could do was hold back the tears that wanted to flow. She knew she was chained to him now…his seed swam inside her, and possibly to create a child that would forever label her as _his_ property. Brett had stabbed her in the gut…and now he was twisting the knife. "Just so you'll remember…who you belong to…" he whispered in her ear. "I'll have some of my men watching you…and if you so much as look at that Swedish bastard behind my back…you'll regret it!" and just for good measure, Brett dug his fingernails into the soft skin of her stomach. Allegra screamed again as he clawed her skin, creating four three-inch-long marks in her side. "Oh and there will be more of those too…" He laughed at his joke as he got up of her and zipped up his pants. He left the apartment, leaving Allegra to sob and bleed alone.


	4. A Couple Hours Later

Mac had finally found Viggo at the Yellow Station, where he had disappeared into after he had left Al's. "God Vig, I've been looking all over for you!" Mac exclaimed as he sat down across from Viggo. "Why the hell you hiding out in here anyway?" Viggo didn't answer. He has in no mood to share his latest adventure's events with Mac. Mac waited for a few moments then shook his head. "Ok fine. Don't tell me…but at least tell me why you didn't show at the party last night." Viggo still didn't talk, just stared at his hands, avoiding Mac's eyes. Mac was getting fed up. "Christ Viggo! Why the hell won't you talk to me?" Mac was standing up now, gripping the front of Viggo's shirt. This just made Viggo's mood worse. He stood too, slamming his hands down on the table, knocked away Mac's hand and slammed his fist into Mac's lower jaw. Viggo's movements were so fast Mac didn't know what had hit him till he was in the floor. "Just leave me the fuck alone Mac!"

Viggo had never hit Mac out of anger before. All Mac could do was sit stunned as Viggo grabbed his board and storm out of the station.

"You're saying he _hit_ you?" Zoe couldn't believe what Mac was telling her. She'd known Viggo for a while and knew he'd never hit a friend. Mac was really angry about it, rubbing his jaw tenderly where Viggo had punched him. "I can't freakin believe him! He was being such a prick!" Mac continued to vent his anger, but Zoe barely heard him. _'That's not like Viggo. There has got to be something wrong that making him act that way…_' But what Mac said next sent a chill up her spine. "…Then he just stormed out of the station and rode away o his board…the bastard." Zoe grabbed Mac's shoulder. "What? Where did Viggo go?" Mac stared at her. "Haven't you been listening to me?" Zoe stamped her foot impatiently. "Dammit Mac! Where did Viggo go?!" "Toward the backcountry…why?" Zoe didn't reply, just grabbed her board and flew out the door with Mac behind her. "Zoe! Where in the hell are you going?" "Mac, you're moron! There's a bad storm coming and you know Viggo can't concentrate angry! Why didn't you stop him?" Mac was silent, the thought just occurring to him. "Oh shit…" Zoe hurriedly ran for the transport plane. _'Please Viggo…don't do anything stupid!'_

Viggo groaned as he regained consciousness. "What…" The images of his crash flashed in his mind, and his legs throbbed painfully. Viggo soon realized that his left leg was broken when he tried to push the tree branch off of it. "Dammit…I'm really screwed now…" Viggo shivered under the pile of snow that buried him. No one would be coming down peak 2 until the morning and probably by that time, Viggo would be dead. A ragged breath that closely resembled a whine escaped from Viggo's lips as he thought of death. "I just wish I could've told Al that…that I was s-sorry." Viggo couldn't feel his legs anymore…they were probably frostbitten. Viggo's heart began to sink with the sun as he realized that he'd been stupid and was probably going to die. He was about to give up before he heard the rescue dogs barking and people yelling his name. Viggo's heart leaped but his throat was too frozen to yell back. He waved his free arm in the air…praying that they would see him. "Viggo? Mac, he's over here!" Zoe's voice sent a rush of warmth through Viggo's body. He could feel his body giving up but this time Viggo knew that he was safe. He passed out just as he felt someone grip his hand.


	5. At the Hospital

Zoe stood outside Viggo's room with Mac and Psymon, watching the nurses attach wires and oxygen masks. Zoe breathed heavily, trying to blink back a fresh wave of tears. Psymon put his arm around her shoulders. "He'll be ok Zoe…Vig's always been somewhat of a tough guy…" Zoe smiled but wasn't convinced. She continued to stare until someone tapped Psymon's arm. "Excuse me…but I need to know which one of you is a family member of the patient…Viggo was it?" The young nurse asked patiently, pencil poised. Zoe, Psymon, and Mac exchanged glances. Finally, Mac spoke up. "Umm…his family isn't here. They live in Sweden and Viggo's an only child…we're his friends." The nurse looked each of them in the eyes. Hurriedly scribbled something down and then trained in on Mac. "That will do then…now sir, could you kindly answer some questions concerning Viggo please." Mac nodded and followed the nurse to the front desk. Zoe turned back to Viggo. The nurses and doctors had finished attaching things to Viggo and were now monitoring him. She wondered if she could go in now and see Viggo. As if he could read her mind, Psymon hugged Zoe close. "He'll be ok now Zoe…He's not gonna give up when he knows someone is here for him…"

Viggo had difficulty telling where he was. All he could feel was lots of wires and the occasional puff from the oxygen mask. His legs were still numb and his vision was clouded, probably from the drugs they've been pumping into him. Viggo could hear voices but couldn't make out what they were saying, and sometimes a worried looking nurse would stroke his hair and say something that sounded thoughtful. "Where is Zoe?'" Viggo could barely recognize his own voice. The nurse suddenly gripped Viggo's hand, as if he'd died right there. She said something quickly to the doctor who came over to hover over Viggo's face, sweeping a little flashlight in front of his eyes. The next few words the doctor said were muffled but it seemed like he was questioning Viggo now that he was awake. But Viggo didn't care about that, he wanted to see Zoe…even if he couldn't hear her. "Where is Zoe…please…" Viggo was running out of energy…he needed to see her. The doctor that had been hovering nodded, gently squeezed Viggo's shoulder, and then went to the door.

"Excuse me miss…" the doctor said quietly, tapping Zoe's shoulder. "Is your name Zoe?" Zoe looked at the doctor with a hint of worry. "Yeah, my name's Zoe…Why? What's wrong?" Psymon squeezed her hand as silent comfort. She feared the worse. She'd been watching when they suddenly gathered around Viggo's bed. _'Please let him be ok…'_ "The patient…" he glances at his clipboard. "Viggo, says he wants to see you." Zoe's heart did flips. "He's awake?" Zoe was so happy she nearly started crying again. "He's awake, but only for a short time…and go easy on the talking…I don't think he can hear very well yet." Zoe gave Psymon a quick hug then followed the doctor into Viggo's room. She nearly hit the floor at the sight of him. Viggo was covered in wires and bloody gauze. She walked over to the bed and sat down beside him in a chair one of the nurses provided. "Vig…it's me, can you hear me?" She watched him carefully. Viggo suddenly tried to sit up but failed. He nearly screamed at the pain and Zoe jumped. "Viggo! Don't move you moron!" She gently pushed him back down on the pillow and keeping her hand pressed gently to his chest. "Zoe…" Viggo's voice was raspy and uneven. "What…what happened on that mountain?" Zoe just stared at him in confusion. "Did you hit your head that hard? You tried to board in the middle of a bad snowstorm you dumbass!" Zoe had forgotten about the doctor standing behind her, who now looked like he'd been shot. Viggo just laughed silently. "Not what I asked…you were crying for me…why?" Zoe sighed and shook her head. "I didn't think you were…alive Vig…you weren't breathing and you were pretty pale." She smiled a little, cupping his face with her hand and resting her thumb on Viggo's lower lip. "Their still a little blue…" Viggo smiled and stared up at Zoe with those icy blue eyes. "Is that it? I thought you were worried about _me_ or something." Zoe laughed and mocked and angry face. "I was worried about you! No need to be an ungrateful asshole Viggo!" She removed her hand from his face and crossed her arms across her chest with a huff. "See if I give a shit next time you try to kill yourself!" They laughed together and Zoe began to wonder if the doctors thought they were crazy. But she decided that she didn't care. Zoe studied Viggo's face. He was fading fast and she could see him straining to keep his eyelids from drooping. She took his hand and gently kissed it. "Enough talking…You should get some rest Vig." He let out a sigh, his body still visibly fighting the drugs. He gripped her hand with as much strength as he could muster. "Zoe…will you stay with me? Please?" Zoe saw the fear in his eyes. "Viggo…are you afraid of this place or something?" She joked, trying to lighten the mood. Viggo smiled but it seemed forced. "To be honest Zoe…I'm scared shitless of falling asleep. I'm so afraid that I won't wake up." He took a deep breath, wincing at the slight pain. Zoe smiled, leaning forward to kiss his lips. The kiss lasted longer than she originally planned, but it felt strangely right. "Viggo, I promise you that you'll wake up again…and when you do I'll be sitting right here, holding your hand." Viggo smiled and a single tear slid down his cheek. "Thank you Zoe…" His eyelids drifted closed and he slipped back into the darkness but this time…he had a light to guide him back…Zoe Payne.


	6. The Next Day

LYRICS: Insert from You Can - David Archuleta

Allegra could barely focus on the races. She was disqualified from the first two for coming in 5th and on her 3rd race she would have been disqualified if hadn't Koari tripped at the last second. Now she was sitting next to Psymon and Mac on the lift cart on their way up the mountain to start the second round. Allegra scratched at the scarf that hid the bruises and crescent moons that Brett had left on her neck. She hadn't seen him since that night but she knew he had his boys watching her. She let out a sigh and put her head in her hands, suddenly exhausted. She felt someone put their hand on her back. "You ok Al? you look really tired." It was Mac. She didn't even want to look up. "I'm fine Mac…there's just a lot on my mind right now." When Mac didn't answer Allegra looked up to see both him and Psymon looking at her…worried looks on their faces. "What? What are you guys up to?" Mac shook his head. "Al…what happened between you and Viggo on Valentine's Day night?" Allegra looked from Mac to Psymon. Even though he hadn't said anything, she could tell he was wondering the same thing. Allegra sighed. She wished that they hadn't brought this up…the wounds were still fresh. "Guys, nothing happened…" "Don't lie to us Al! If that bull was true Viggo wouldn't be in the hospital right now!" Allegra's eyes jerked up to Psymon. _'Oh no! Could Brett have already gotten to Viggo?'_ She played along, hiding her fear. "What? Why is Vig in the hospital?" Mac shifted his weight, obviously uncomfortable. "Well, later the next morning I found him sulking in Yellow Station. When I asked what was wrong he punched me in the face and told me to fuck off…then got himself fucked over by riding into an avalanche. We barely got to him in time." Allegra sat there in shock. She was a little relieved that Brett wasn't the reason he was hurt, but she knew the real person at fault was her. Psymon broke the silence. "Zoe's with him now. She told me yesterday that he hasn't said a word on what was bugging him and said that…well…that _you_ know and would tell us." Allegra knew he was paraphrasing Viggo's angry words for her sake. She rubbed her neck absentmindedly, mulling over whether to tell them or not. She trusted them both but she wasn't sure if they were friendly to Brett. "Guys…if I tell you you've got to _promise_ me that you won't tell anyone. This stays between the three of us." Psymon and Mac glanced at each then back to Allegra. "Ok Al…we swear that we won't tell." Psymon said, holding his hand out as confirmation. Allegra shook his hand with a wave of relief. She knew she could trust them. The next question was how much would she tell them and how much was too far? "Ok…on V-day night Viggo and I…well, let's just say it got a little crazy." Mac's and Psymon's eyes grew wide as plates. "What? Are you telling me that you and Viggo were screwing around?" Allegra nodded, wondering if she'd pushed too far too soon. Psymon shook his head, as if the idea of Allegra and Viggo having sex was unimaginable. Mac urged her to continue. "Go on Al. We aren't gonna squeal on you." Allegra grinned at Mac's choice of words. "Ok, well the next morning me and Viggo get into a fight about not seeing each other anymore and that last night was a big mistake…Viggo took it way too seriously and stormed off like a douche bag!" Suddenly, all the pent-up anger that Allegra had was overflowing from her and she couldn't stop it. "Just because I got wasted with Brett Murray right before Viggo showed up and he looked so fucking hott and hormones kicked in and one thing lead to another and none of it would've happened if I'd just gone to the party with him instead of fucking him then he wouldn't be in the hospital and I wouldn't be hiding this!" She yanked the scarf from her neck, revealing the bruises. Mac and Psymon didn't say a word.

Allegra felt her face growing hot and she tried not to cry. Mac recovered first. "Did…did Brett do that to you?" Allegra nodded, the tears brimming. Mac pulled Allegra into his arms, her whole body trembling. "Al…why didn't you tell us? We could have kicked his ass and saved you a whole lot of trouble…" Allegra couldn't hold back any longer. She cried for what seemed like forever, clinging to Mac. She needed to tell them the rest, but right now she didn't have the strength. Over Mac's shoulder, Allegra could see Psymon's anger rising. "How long has he been treating you like dirt Al? I'm gonna fucking kill him!" Allegra pulled away from Mac's arms and grasp Psymon's forearm. "No…don't Psymon. Brett cheats…he'll gang up on you and beat the fool out of you. Don't be stupid for my sake." Psymon's fists relaxed but the rest of him was still really tense. Allegra squeezed his hand gently. "Besides…you promised me that this was between us." Psymon silently let his anger go as the top of the track came into view. Allegra quickly grabbed her scarf and wiped her eyes with the end. Mac patted her shoulder gently. "We'll be here if you need us Al…you know that right?" Allegra smiled and gave Mac a big hug. "Thank you Mac…that means a lot." She gave Psymon a hug too and the three of them headed toward the race.

Viggo was still asleep. Zoe checked her watch; he'd been out for nearly 24 hours now. Even though there was no one around, Zoe still tried to stifle her yawn. She'd stayed up all night watching over Viggo. She was tempted to just crawl in the bed with him. She brushed a stray piece of his blond hair from his eyes. She'd always thought Viggo was handsome. She tentatively traced his jaw line with her finger, awed by how soft his skin was. Zoe's finger brushed the oxygen tube and her face fell. For those few moments, Zoe had forgotten that Viggo was hurt. "Oh Viggo…I'm so stupid." She said quietly, mostly to herself, as she smoothed his hair back. "Sometimes I wish that I didn't feel this way about you…I wish that I didn't like you as much as I really do." She could see his eyes moving underneath his lids. He must be dreaming. Zoe sat there running her fingers through Viggo's hair and singing softly to him, as if Viggo could hear her.

"_Take me where I've never been  
Help me on my feet again  
Show me that good things come to those who wait  
Tell me I'm not on my own  
Tell me I won't be alone  
Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake  
'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can"_

Viggo could hear someone singing. The voice was so beautiful. He opened his eyes to see Zoe...or what he thought was Zoe. His vision was still a little blurry. "Zoe...that you?" The singing stopped, followed by a surprised gasp. "Viggo? You're awake...Finally! I was getting pretty tired of talking to myself." Viggo blinked away the fuzziness as best he could. As if she'd screamed her gasp, the room was instantly flooded with doctors and nurses, each with an equally worried look on their faces. Zoe's face was the only one that looked happy. "Has he just woken up miss?" One older-looking doctor asked, studying the machines attached to Viggo. Zoe nodded but didn't say much further. She seemed too pre-occupied with Viggo's hair. The older doctor shined a bright light into Viggo's eyes again, blinding him. He tried to raise his arm to shield his eyes, but was halted by a sharp pain in his collarbone. He hissed at the pain, making every doctor in the room nearly jump through the roof. Zoe tried to hide her giggle but Viggo saw it. He smiled weakly and lightly touched her hand. "So, you think my pain is funny huh?" His voice was still cracking but at least it was audible. Zoe, continued her giggle and gently squeezed his hand. "No...I thought the 20 doctors jumping was funny. You must be the only patient in here that almost died!" She sighed, still smiling. "You are such a mess Vig." Viggo looked at her with a playful shocked look on his face. "Really? And what exactly _is_ wrong with me?" Zoe assumed a thinking doctor pose, lightly tapping her finger on her chin. "Well sir, you had a nasty fall...and narrowly escaped with just a _few_ injuries: a minor concussion, fractured collarbone, several bruised ribs, fractured wrist, a broken tibia _and_ fibula, annd...a badly sprained ankle." Viggo nodded. "Well...the sprained ankle's the worst of it I think!" They both laughed at the absurdity of it all. "But seriously though Vig...you could've died in that avalanche. Please, promise me you won't do anything that stupid again." Viggo smiled softly and squeezed Zoe's hand back as best he could. "I promise you Zoe...I won't do anything stupid...unless your around to save my happy ass!" Zoe smacked the side of Viggo's head, causing every doctor in the room to gasp. "I meant _never_ do anything stupid! Geez, I was being freaking serous you jerk!" Viggo continued to laugh, pulling Zoe closer to him. "I'm sorry Zoe...you know I was just kidding right?" Zoe turned her face away in frustration. "Sure you were Viggo! God, sometimes you can be such an-" Her words were cut short but Viggo's soft kiss on her cheek. "Calm down hun…I was just kidding with ya." Zoe turned beet red as he spoke, his lips brushing against her cheek. "You know brown-nosing won't get you anywhere with me right?" Zoe said in a firm voice. She was trying to hide the excited shiver that ran up her spine when Viggo kissed her. Nearly every fiber in her body longed for him to kiss her again. Viggo smiled again, a witty, Viggo-like response ready to emerge. "Wouldn't I technically be make up-nosing or something? I mean...this is the completely _wrong_ end for that brown-nosing crack!" Zoe couldn't help but laugh and neither could some of the doctors that had overheard him. "Seems to me you'll be back to your old self in no time there mister smartass." Zoe said when she had stopped laughing, leading back into her chair.

Viggo smiled, but instantly turned serious. "And when I finally do get out of here...will you stick around?" Zoe was confused be his question. "Viggo, why wouldn't I stick around! This season just started!" Viggo grinned and reached for her hand. "Not what I meant Zoe." His expression turned serious again and his eyes looked everywhere but at Zoe, like he was trying the find the right words. "I meant would you stay with me...and we could do stuff together, you know." When Viggo's eyes finally locked with hers, she noticed something in his eyes that was so totally opposite of the normal reckless Viggo that it surprised her. "Are...are you asking me out?" Viggo smirked a little, like he'd been caught in the act of something. "Yeah, I guess I am. I tried to be all flowery and shit...but I guess all the drugs their pumping in me are messing with the flirty side of my brain!" Zoe smiled and started to kiss his cheek, but he stopped her. "Hold on now. You bent over me enough...let me do this the right way." And with that, Viggo attempted to sit up despite all the pain and Zoe's protests. And to his surprise, several doctors were helping him. When he had finally maneuvered himself up, he ran his fingers through the hair on the back of Zoe's head, pulling her into a kiss that took their breath away. Time seemed to stand still. When the kiss ended, far too soon for Zoe's liking, a chorus of Awws came from the crowd of medical staff. Viggo rested his forehead against Zoe's, eyes closed. "Thank you Zoe...for everything. I know you didn't have to do it." Zoe kissed him again, a devilish grin spreading across her lips. "It's ok...you'll just have to think of some way to make it up to me when you get better."


	7. Angry Words and Broken Hearts

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! LIFE HAPPENED AND I HAD NO TIME TO WRITE! AGAIN...SRRY FOR THE DELAY!

_**CHAPTER 7: Angry Words and Broken Hearts**_

Allegra finally mustered up the courage to go see Viggo at the hospital. It had taken a week of arguing with herself before deciding to confront Viggo and apologize. Allegra chewed her lower lip nervously as she climbed the front steps of the hospital. She could only hope that Viggo would understand. She entered and was headed toward the front desk when she saw Zoë talking with a nurse. Allegra was just about to chicken out and run when Zoë spotted her. "Hey Al! Long time no see huh?" Allegra had a good idea why Zoë was here, but she couldn't help asking. "Yeah, it's been awhile. Hey, you're here to see Viggo right?" Zoë shook her head. "No…I just came from there actually. I have a few big races tomorrow and I've spent too much time here anyway." Allegra tried not to look disappointed. She had hoped that there would have been someone else there just in case Viggo was still pissed at her. "Oh, I was just wondering. I was gonna ask you where his room is though." Zoë smiled and tugged Allegra toward the elevator. "That's no problem Al. I can lead ya there before I go."

Viggo gingerly stretched his arms above his head. It had been a while since he could move without shooting pains from his ribs, though there was still a dull throb every now and then. The nurse helped him prop up against some pillows and checked his chart before leaving his room, which he noticed had filled up with flowers and get well soon items from the other riders. Viggo smiled as he mentally matched each gift with the rider he suspected brought it. He had just matched the brightly colored teddy bear at the foot of his bed with Koari when the door opened to reveal Zoe and Allegra, semi hiding herself behind Zoe. The happy buzz that Viggo had just mustered up flung itself headlong out the window when his eyes locked with hers, replaced by the familiar anger that associated itself with her. "Hey babe, I know I said I was leaving but I ran into Allegra in the lobby. She was on her way to come see you." Viggo gave a half-hearted nod to Allegra before placing a quick kiss on Zoe's lips. The hateful side of him hoped that would crush her spirits a little. "Are you sure you just couldn't live without me for that long?" Zoe laughed and kissed him back, and Viggo could see Allegra visibly wince. "You wish lover boy! Now behave yourself…I'll be back with dinner around 6:30." Zoe gave Allegra a quick hug before slipping out the sliding glass door.

It had hit Allegra hard to see Viggo and Zoe together. But she couldn't blame either of them. She had broken his heart and rejected him…and Zoe was the one there to put it back together. And judging by her friendly greeting, Viggo hadn't told her about what had happened between them yet. There was an awkward silence as Allegra stood rooted to the floor, unsure of what to do or say. Viggo had leaned back against the pillows, a look of indifference in his eyes. This stung Allegra a little. "Look Viggo, I know I'm the last person you wanted to see but…I had to talk to you." She pulled the fold-up chair from the corner up beside Viggo's bed, despite his implied protests, and sat down. Viggo didn't look at her, keeping his angry gaze locked on the far window. Allegra just sighed and continued. "I just wanted to apologize to you…for everything. I should have never invited you inside. We should have just gone to the stupid party and had fun and maybe we'd still be friends…but it's too late for that now." Allegra paused, placing her head in her hands. This was taking every fiber of her being and it was completely draining her. "I'm sorry for fucking up your life Viggo…you'll be better off forgetting you ever met me." Allegra pushed back the chair and had pulled the sliding door open before Viggo spoke. "Allegra, it was brave of you to say all that…but it's not gonna change anything between us. And I think I'll take your advice and erase you from my memory…you should do the same." Allegra gripped the door handle so tightly her hand almost started bleeding. Everything she feared would happen did…and there was nothing she could do to change that. She released the sliding door, letting it close behind her without a word. The door was, in a way, another cold, unfriendly wall emerging between her and someone she cared about, cutting them out of her life forever. It had happened to her so many times she should have been able to see it coming. Allegra waited till she was safely inside her car before letting the dam break. With shaking fists she pounded the steering wheel, letting the anger at herself take control. She sat in her car crying till there was nothing left. Then she started her car and carefully drove back to her room, all the while scolding herself for falling for the same stupid mistake that always seemed to present itself at the best of the worst times.


End file.
